


Don't Make Me Put It Back

by Rhohel_of_the_Shire



Series: The Misadventures of Joseph and Sebastian [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Ending, Dogs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohel_of_the_Shire/pseuds/Rhohel_of_the_Shire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph has no idea how he puts up with some of the crap Sebastian pulls, but he manages. Even if it becomes a permanent fixture in his life. Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Put It Back

**Author's Note:**

> On AO3 all my little one-shots are under The Misadventures of Joseph and Sebastian series, and on FF its just random one-shots. So if you wanna see what order they go in check it out on AO3.
> 
> How old is Sebastian anyways?
> 
> Paring: Sebastian Castellanos/Jospeh Oda
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Evil Within belongs to Bethesda Softworks.

It seems that no matter how much he tried to avoid being put in shitty situations, Joseph had a penchant for being put in them. Well, it was mainly Sebastian that got him into these situations and no matter how hard he tried they just kept getting shittier and shittier. After the entire firework fiasco, he still had some bruises that Kidman was determined to leave, Joseph swore that he wouldn't give into Sebastian's shitty ideas.

"What the fuck is that?"

This was not a normal thing that happened on his regular Friday afternoons, but then again with Sebastian when has anything been normal. The older detective had a way in managing to get himself into trouble no matter what he did. Yesterday, oh god what a fucking nightmare yesterday was, Sebastian managed to set fire to one of Joseph's favorite pans and by the way the handle had bent he wouldn't use it again.

Today, somehow managed to be even worse than the previous!

"I, uhh, found it in an alley," Sebastian grinned sheepishly as water dripped from his hair. A small bundle was held carefully in his arms and it was shaking underneath the man's large ass coat.

"Well, I assumed that much, but what  _is_ it?" Joseph asked as a small head poked up from the coat. Big wide eyes looked directly into Joseph's brown orbs and the Japanese man could only stare. The large floppy ears only made the creature seem more sad and those fucking eyes made it seem even more sad, "Seb? Why did you bring a dog here?"

"It was in the rain! What was I supposed to do? Leave it there?"

The silence was his only answer and Sebastian lay the dog and his coat down in his office chair before walking over to Joseph's desk. The younger only typed in the report details and Sebastian got closer, when he was about to wrap his arms around Joseph he said, "You're wet. Don't even think about it." Sebastian pouted slightly but still hugged Joseph and rested his chin on the top of his love's head. "You're a bastard," he grumbled as he saved the document.

"You love me though."

Joseph only leaned back into the embrace and sighed, "I'm gonna say yes by the end of this day aren't I?"

"Only because I'm a good persuader."

"I'm thinking more of the fact that lunch will be on you."

Sebastian snorted with mirth but agreed nonetheless, since he would have paid for the meal anyways. Before he could say anything else about the matter the little whimper from the dog he found had his attention. The small puppy had jumped out of his chair and inadvertently trailed Sebastian's coat with it, its golden fur was drying in the warm room as it trotted over to the two. "Is it a girl or a boy?" Joseph asked the puppy placed its front paws on his leg.

He grimaced as the paws slipped and smeared dirt all over his left leg, and it lay down at his feet and rolled over onto its back. The older detective rubbed the dog's stomach and said, "Girl. We should name her Fluffy!"

"She may be a Golden Retriever, but give her a better name for Christ's sake."

"I have no fucking clue what to name her!"

"Anything at this point!"

The brown eyes of the dog was bright with playfulness as Sebastian sat down on the ground and started to play with the dog.

"Luna."

"What?"

"Luna, it means Moon I think."

"You think?" Joseph raised his eyebrow in question.

"Never was good at other languages."

Luna was a piece of shit, Joseph decided because she immediately began chewing on all the shit they had in their office. Starting with Joseph's desk legs and she even pissed on Sebastian's chair. Both men couldn't stay mad at the dog for long since she would just give them those  _damned eyes that made them want to melt!_  Even worse Kidman avoided the dog like the plague and refused to go in their office to retrieve anything. Connelly on the other hand was much more lenient to the dog and took the dog out to play while Joseph and Sebastian cleaned their office up.

Joseph didn't notice his glasses were close to slipping off his nose as he tried not to groan in frustration, but luckily, or not, Sebastian was very attentive when it came to the Japanese man. Leaning forward slightly the older man pushed them back up and kissed him sweetly, "Someone's getting pissed off."

"Damn right."

"I love you Jojo."

"You better be lucky you're pretty damned handsome."

"I'll take that as 'I love you too Seb'."

He sighed but returned the kiss before shooing him away, leaving Sebastian with the dog as he went to go to the break room and get some coffee. Joseph refused to acknowledge Kidman's glares as he poured himself his coffee, "I fucking hate Castellanos sometimes."

"Get over it Kid, the dog is not staying here all the time."

"It better not, because so help me if it gets near my car after I fixed it-"

"I promise it won't."

"Good," the woman was still very pissed off at the two and it seemed that she would not be letting go of her grudge anytime soon. He kind of didn't blame her but then again he was still very bitter over the fact that she literally beat the holy hell out of them. How she could chase them through Krimson City in high heels just to beat the shit out of them he would never know.

Going back to their shared office Joseph only stared at the scene in front of him without an ounce of humor.

"I can explain!"

Luna just sat happily on the stack of papers that  ** _used_**  to be the finished work that came off of Joseph's desk.

"Don't make me put it back."

~.~.~.

He had to stay in the office much longer than Joseph that night, fixing the fucking papers Luna had ripped up and after three hours of overtime he was finished. The thirty-eight year old groaned as he stretched his arms before unlocking the door to their shared apartment. He threw his coat on the closest chair before kicking off his shoes. Sebastian had loosened his tie and slipped it over his head and it quickly followed his coat, and he couldn't help but to smirk at the thought of Joseph getting fussy over his horrible habits.

Sebastian smiled at the scene in front of him and despite the painful pangs he felt at the thought of a family he couldn't help but to miss it. He draped a blanket over Joseph's sleeping form as Luna curled into his side on their couch. The black rimmed glasses fell to the floor a while ago by how cold they felt in Sebastian's hands and the Japanese's signature gloves were thrown on the coffee table without a second thought.

The slicked back hair was now mussed with sleep and Luna was happily nestled in the crook of Joseph's neck, "Little shit, stole my favorite place."

Going through his nightly rituals, including a small shot of whiskey and brushing his teeth, left Sebastian much more relaxed after his day. He walked back into the living with a small towel wrapped around his neck and his favorite pair of sweatpants on; his hair was dripping wet as he tried to rub it dry. His stubble was growing to the point of a really shitty beard, and he guessed he would have to shave it again.

Luna was awake and on the verge of waking Joseph and the damned thing place a paw on the man's neck. "No don't do that," Sebastian whispered, and Luna cocked her head and put her other paw on his neck. "Stop that shit," he grumbled as he picked the dog up. She licked his nose and Sebastian grinned at her and put her on the ground. "Stay," he said as he bent down to pick up Joseph.

Carefully cradling the younger man's head under one arm and using the other to hook under his legs, Sebastian scooped him off the couch easily. Blanket and all, "Mhm, Seb?"

"Go back to sleep Jojo," he smiled at his lover.

"Love you."

"I love you too," Sebastian mumbled as he gave him a kiss on the forehead.

He pushed the door to their bedroom open with his foot and walked over to their bed, and he made sure that the blanket was wrapped around Joseph as he laid him down. Sebastian crawled into bed on the left side and pulled the Japanese man close to him. Just before wither of them fell back asleep a dog's bark filled the air.

"Don't make me put it back."

"Just ignore her Jojo."

**Author's Note:**

> Jojo is so cute isn't he! I hope you guys like this one!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


End file.
